


Sunder

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [278]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Kate's thoughts after left for dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/04/2000 for the word [sunder](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/04/sunder).
> 
> sunder  
> To break apart; to separate; to divide; to sever.  
> To become parted, disunited, or severed.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #007 What, exactly, was Kate thinking at the end of "Left For Dead"?. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Sunder

Kate stared at Suzanne talking to Mr. Bauer with a sinking feeling. She knew there was something wrong with this picture. That’s when she realized that Suzanne had said the security officer’s head had been bashed in. There was no way for her to know that without remembering.

Like an imminent trainwreck, Kate yelled, “Suzanne, don't.”

Then the lobby was sundered as Suzanne dropped her bomb and all Kate could think was, “No, no, no!” It repeated in her head like a mantra. 

She'd connected with Suzanne and not only was she sorry for the loss of life, but she couldn't believe she'd missed that Suzanne was capable of premeditated murder. Worst of all she couldn't shake the feeling that if she'd realized what was happening sooner, none of this would have happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
